Lily Potter and the Events Preceding the Sorcerers Stone
by dragonmia
Summary: Meet the Potter siblings! Children of Lily Evans and James Potter, Lily, Jade, Harry, and Derrin. And because Severus Snape is one of my favorite characters, he found someone he can love! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**LILY: Mia owns me. I'm like, a figment of her imagination.**_

_**JADE: Totes, I think she's crazy, seriously , she just **_**created **_**us. Out of the blue.**_

_**DERRIN: I mean, who ever read a Harry Potter where he has three siblings?**_

_**HARRY: I think you should know Jo created me. Just saying.**_

_**DUDLEY: I don't know, and I don't care. I just want a chocolate covered jelly doughnut.**_

My name is Lily Harper Potter.

I am eleven years old, as of this last March. (The thirteenth, to be exact)

I have _flaming _red hair and hazel eyes with flecks of green (I checked).

Strange things happen around me.

I'm starting to think _I'm _the one causing them.

I have three younger siblings.

Harry James and Jade Dorea are twins, born in July.

Harry has bright, emerald green eyes, black hair, and a lightning scar on his forehead. Jade has hair as red as mine and Harry's eyes. They're almost ten.

Derrin Leal has hazel eyes like mine, minus the green flecks, and black hair as messy as, if not messier than, Harry's.

Strange things happen around all of us.

Let's skip ahead now, hmm? Great, I don't think you want the details of my life until the _letter _came.

I was cooking breakfast, when Derrin came in with the mail. "Lily, here," he handed me the letter. "I think it's for you."

I had looked down, and then my heart flipped.

It was addressed:

Ms. L. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

I opened it quickly- someone was writing _me!_

My Aunt Petunia looked up. "Girl. What is that?" she looked at the envelope that I had accidentally dropped on the floor. Her face paled, and she made to snatch it from me.

I stepped away, then ran out of the house.

I heard my Aunt and Uncle chasing me, although I was much faster than either of them, and once I was a few blocks away, I bent over my knees and read it while I caught my breath.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"What owl?" I said to myself. Then I said, "Witchcraft and wizardry? Is this a joke?" But I knew it wasn't. It would explain all those strange things that happened around me. It was witchcraft. I saw Uncle Vernon huffing as he entered my range of vision. I started running again, and, a few minutes later, bumped into a short little man.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

He turned. "Are you Lily Potter?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I said, walking, now, because I didn't see Uncle Vernon anymore. "Who're you?"

"I'm Professor Flitwick. The charms teacher at Hogwarts." he said.

"You are? That's great. What does it mean 'await my owl' ?" I asked.

"To reply by owl. You give an owl your reply and tell them where to send it." he beamed.

"I don't have an owl."

He smiled at me. "I know dear. That's why I'm taking you to Diagon Alley, so you can reply. You are going, aren't you?"

I probably looked horrified. "And miss all the thing I could learn?!"

He chuckled.

Uncle Vernon placed a heavy, meaty hand on my shoulder. "Girl..."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" my voice came out cold.

Professor Flitwick beamed at him. "I take it you are Miss. Potter's caretaker?"

He grunted.

"Then may I have her for a few hours, take her Diagon Alley to get her schoolbooks and supplies?"

Uncle Vernon was flabbergasted. "I- the- I."

Professor Flitwick beamed at him again, "Thank you, sir!"

He turned towards me. "Here, take my arm."

I took it hesitantly.

Everything twisted and I was stretched and squeezed simultaneously. I felt as though I were being squeezed through a tube. Not very pleasant.

"I'm feeling nauseous," I bent over and took slow, deep breaths, trying to keep the food in my stomach down.

Professor Flitwick was standing over, well, under, me. "All better now?" he asked as I straightened up.

I nodded, and a grin spread over my face. "Aren't we going to Diagon Alley?" I asked.

He nodded, and we walked through the pub. "What is this place?" I asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron." he answered.

I nodded, looking all around. "This is amazing." Everyone was wearing robes of varying states of shabbiness and color.

A wizard with grey and blue robes looked up and gawked at me. He stood up and walked over. "I'd know that hair anywhere!" he shook my hand. "You must be Lily's daughter."

"I am Lily... oh, you must mean mum." I grinned and shook his hand. "Isn't this amazing? I never understood how many people like me there was... amazing," I talked quickly. "I'm so excited for Hogwarts. Did you know my mum?" I asked, excitedly.

He nodded. "We weren't too close, but we talked occasionally."

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "Lily, books? wand? cauldron?"

"Oh, yeah. Nice meeting you, sir!" I waved and followed Professor Flitwick out, only realizing a moment later I didn't ask his name. I shrugged it off, then we walked into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley: It was brilliant. I walked slower than I normally did, so I wouldn't miss a thing. And I sure hope I didn't, it is the most fascinating place I've ever been. Observing others like me in their natural state.

First, we went to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. My vault was not only huge, it was full of different coins, silver, gold, and cute little gold ones. I stuffed my bag full, and then my pockets. I wanted to have all the books I could.

Professor Flitwick smiled at my antics, and then, as we were walking out, I asked, "Will we go to the bookstore first?"

"I was planning on getting your school robes first, then getting some new muggle clothes for you, you're going to want them, then head over to Flourish and Blotts."

I nodded. "That'll work."

So I got some robes that were apparently very much in fashion, and then I pretty much bought myself a new "muggle" wardrobe. I got some new clothes for Harry, Jade, and Der, as I don't think Dudley's are really a great idea.

Then came the bookstore- my favorite. I got all my schoolbooks, as well as the second years. I just wanted a little head start, you know? I also got some other books that looked interesting.

Afterwards, we went and got a few cauldrons (It said one, but I, or someone else, might need another), potion supplies, crystal phials (I could've gotten glass, but crystal looks way better, even if they are more expensive), a telescope, and a set of brass scales. I checked my list, and got any other things I had forgotten.

After all that, Flitwick led me towards the wand shop- Ollivanders.

"You have your father's eyes. It seems only yesterday he was in here himself, buying his first wand. It was a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Powerful, and excellent for transfiguration.

Your mother, on the other hand, favored a wand of willow. Nice for charm work. Well, I say your mother favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, or witch, of course." Ollivander said, peering at me, pale eyes seeming observant, as though he could see everything about me.

"Well, now - Ms. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed," I said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." I had suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils , was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Larch and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and stiff. Just take it and give it a wave." I took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once. "Willow and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" I tried - but I had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "Cedar and Unicorn hair. Flexible, twelve and a half inches." The pile was getting larger, and Mr. Ollivander was getting happier.

"Ebony, fourteen inches, hard. Dragon heartstring." he handed it to me.

It was dark, very dark, longer than most, well, all the others I had tried, and had vine patterns etched around the handle.

I reached towards the handsome wand. My fingers hadn't even closed around it, and it started shooting very colorful sparks. I beamed, and looked at it appraisingly. "This one's mine, then." I said.

After paying, I walked out. "Now it's time to get a pet. I suppose it has to be an owl."

"I suppose. What wand did you get?" he added.

I held it up proudly. "It's Ebony, fourteen inches, hard, and dragon heartstring." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's quite... long."

I nodded, in agreement, before I spoke. "I'm going to get my pet, now. I'll be... as quick as possible." I grinned, waved, and walked in.

A few steps after walking in, I felt something land on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw the cat. It was surprisingly heavy, and a light, creamy brown color. It had pointed ears, and bronze-gold eyes with a foreign feel to it. I knocked my head gently against it, and it pushed back, climbing around my neck to the other side. I looked among the selection of owls, settling on a dark one, as dark as my wand. It blinked at me with silvery-blue eyes, giving a small hoot.

"Excuse me," I said, and a bustling woman appeared. "I need to pay."

"For both?" she asked, smiling widely at the sight of me.

"I can't chose between them. I do hate disappointing people, even if they're really a cat and owl." I smiled, feeling the cat rub its head against me, then handing her a handful of Galleons.

I walked out, grinning at Flitwick. "D'you like them?"

He nodded gravely, his eyes twinkling. A grin spread on his face.

"I can't wait to see what Aunt Petunia does when I show up with _two_ animals." I giggled.

A group passed by, all with red hair like mine.

"Are you Lily Potter?" the woman asked.

I nodded."Yes. Isn't this exciting? I do hope I do well, it would be awful if I were bad at magic." I stroked my owl with a couple fingers.

"With parents like yours, you'll be an exceptional witch," she said comfortingly.

I nodded. "You knew Mum and Dad, then?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded. "I was a prefect when they started."

I grinned, hefting all my new books.

"How many books did you get?" a redhead boy asked, a little older than me.

I bent down to check, counting the books on my cauldron. "Eighteen, I think."

"For what?" the boy next to him asked incredulously. They were twins, I think.

"To read," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to know as much as I can. What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm George." the first one said importantly.

"Fred," he shook my hand, that I had weaseled free of my supplies.

"Hey, Gred," I said.

They looked at me, slightly confused.

"I didn't feel like saying both your names. So I made a nickname that you just happen to share." I said innocently.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "I like it," they said at the same time.

"You're even more twin-ish than Harry and Jade." I told them.

They looked at me, confused.

"Ms. Potter, we must be off soon." Professor Flitwick told me.

I sighed.

"You can tell us more on the train. Just ask for the Weasley twins." Gred said. (Geddit? They said it together.)

I waved, then took Professor Flitwick's arm, feeling the strange sensation once again, landing on the front porch of Number 4 Privet Drive.

I trudged up to my room and set my things down. I turned towards my pets, which were already being doted on by my siblings. I turned towards my owl. "What about... Ebony?" She was as dark as my ebony wand. She hooted. "Great. I'm glad you like it.

I named the cat Amata, after the witch in Fountain of Fair Fortune.

Aunt Petunia has demanded I keep the 'Vermin' inside my room, but Amata likes to sit around my shoulders as I do my chores. I spend most of my time reading my schoolbooks, which I have nearly memorized.

As September first grew close, I approached Uncle Vernon about going to the train station. He gave me money to transport myself, so I took a bus, which was loud, stinky, and hot, but then I could stretch out the muggle money some, have a bit of money this summer..

I got off, unloaded my things, and walked towards the barrier between platform nine and ten. Steeling my nerves, I pushed the trolley, then closed my eyes. Once I opened them again, I saw the scarlet train. I stood, open mouthed, at it.

"Need some help?" Familiar voices said.

"George! Fred!" I gave them a relieved hug. "This is quite scary."

They hefted my trunks, and I lifted Ebony onto the train. I let her out, to perch on my shoulder. The one Amata wasn't on, that is.

Once in our compartment, they introduced me to Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet.

"Hi," I waved, placing a hand on Amata. "I'm Lily," I bit my lip, then set Amata on my lap. Once the train started, I let Ebony out to fly alongside the train.

Fred and George were telling jokes and planning pranks, but I stayed silent, looking out the window.

"Lily, what's your wand?" Someone asked.

"Ebony, fourteen inches." I slipped it out and held it carefully for display. There was a whole bunch of admiration of the wand, and I told them about how many wands I tried, and then I told about how Amata jumped to me when I walked into the pet shop. Then the conversation turned to our families. "I'm the oldest," I said. "Then there's Harry and Jade, they're twins, but Fred and George are a better example of twins. They're not quite as close, but they know each other really well. Then there's Derrin, and he's probably going to be a Hufflepuff. He's very sweet." I said. "And my Aunt, Uncle and cousin are gits. The worst kind of muggles. They hate everything to do with magic."

Everyone expressed how awful they sound.

When the food trolley came around, I bought everything, and shared. "There's something about sharing with people you're not related to." I told everyone.

Fred and George challenged me to a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean contest- get the most disgusting sounding one. Fred won with a rotten tomato flavored one.

I changed into my new robes, and showed off to everyone.

After a few minutes of chatter, a shy-looking, strawberry blonde girl opened the door. "May we sit in here?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and they crammed in. "What're your names?"

"I'm Cho Chang." the Asian girl said. She was very pretty, at least in my opinion.

"I'm Marietta Edgecombe." the other girl said.

"Lily Potter," I said, then cringed slightly as they started talking excitedly about meeting someone famous.

I resumed reading one of my schoolbooks, barely paying any attention to the conversation around me.

When the train screeched to a stop, we got off, then were led by a giant of a man to boats, in which we glided across the lake.

As we caught our first glance of Hogwarts, I swear everyone gasped at the stunning sight, including me.

We were greeted by a stern, black-haired woman introduced as Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

When she led us inside, we all gasped again, at the sight of the ceiling, which looked as if it weren't there at all.

I was super excited, nervous, too, barely able to hear the names called, let alone remember them.

"Potter, Lily," my name jolted me from my stupor. I walked to the stool, feeling all jittery inside, but Cho commented later that I looked very confident and sure of myself.

"Ah... yes..." a voice said. I realized it was the sorting hat.

"Very clever... but plenty of courage... witty, not a bad sense if humor, either... Hmm.."

I sat silently, waiting for the hat to decide.

"Very patient and loyal, no doubt about it... yet very ambitious, you seek to prove yourself...you're very difficult, one of the most I've ever seen...Any preferences?" it asked.

"I think you would know what's best for me, seeing as you have hundreds of years of experience." I thought.

"Very wise... yes... I think so... **RAVENCLAW!**" he shouted for everyone to hear.

I smiled, and walked over to my new house, which was cheering wildly. I sat next to Marietta and Cho, glad to see their familiar faces.

I whispered quietly with them while everyone else was sorted, then we started eating the feast.

I decided it was much better than Aunt Petunia's cooking, then announced this to all my new housemates.

Once we got to the common room, the prefect gave us all directions to where we were to sleep.

Amata, which I realized I'd had all through the sorting and dinner, jumped from my arms and prowled around my new dorm, which I shared with Marietta, Cho, a girl called Alanis Shepley, and Rebecca Redd.

We stayed up late, talking, and I found out Cho was a Half-blood, (although her father was a Half-blood and her mother a pureblood) Marietta was a pureblood, Alannis was the daughter of a muggle-born and Half-blood, and Rebecca was a Half-blood, muggle father, and a pureblood mother.

I went to sleep, happy, full, and, for the first time, at home, with people I could relate to. People I could call friends.

_**Review... if you want to. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mia: Hola, habla español? That's French.**_

_**Lily: Um... that's... Spanish.**_

_**Mia: It's French if I say it is. This is my story.**_

_**Lily: And that brings us to our point.**_

_**Mia: If you recognize it, it's from an earlier chapter.**_

_**Lily: Or...**_

_**Mia: Fine. Jo created the Harry Potter world. I'm just... editing.**_

_**Lily: That's great. Now I'm sure the person that's reading this is wanting to read story, not A/N.**_

_**Mia: OK... thank you for your review, Diddleymaz, and now... (Drum roll)... the story!**_

Iris' POV

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said cheerfully. "I'm Professor Snape, and, please, Ms. Dagworth, give me that," I held out my hand for the note.

I read it silently, it was just gossiping... about Lily Potter.

"One point from Hufflepuff, and I expect more respect from you. My husband, believe it or not, is very strict about this story of thing, even more so than I. Remember, although I may ask a little more politely, we have the same power."

I stood until all eyes were on me, and I started roll call.

"Very good. I will call each of you up for a review of what you know. Leah Aran?"

One by one, I called them up, and have them perform shield spells, which I find necessary, and minor jinxes. Most were awful, and I found the Ravenclaws generally knew the spell, but it took them a few tries to get it. The Hufflepuffs went at it until they could do it well enough. Lily was very powerful, occasionally too powerful, as her spells would have too much energy behind them, and I had to send a student up to the hospital wing on her shield not just stopping the spell, but pushing forward with a lot of force. I sent her back to her seat with five points for her effort.

Lily POV

I was quite embarrassed when my shield malfunctioned, and Marietta had to bring Cho to the hospital wing. After defence, we had potions, which Professor Snape's husband taught. It's going to be confusing when we're trying to talk about one of them.

I hurried up to the hospital wing, and I started apologising profusely to Cho.

"Lily, it's okay. It was an accident, I know that. Could you take notes for me in potions? Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay here for another hour, to make sure I'm really okay."

I nodded and dashed down to potions, and set up my cauldron carefully. I finished as Professor Snape walked in. He had dark hair, kind of oily, as if he hadn't showered since yesterday. He had a hook nose, and, all in all, I concluded, was the complete opposite of his wife, who was golden blonde, blue-grey eyed, and very pretty.

He gave a ten minute lecture on the beauty of potions, then we began the actual brewing. I accidentally stirred the potion Marietta and I were brewing three times too many, but I quickly added an extra porcupine quill, and that seemed to fix it. In fact, it made it look even better. Professor Snape grudgingly gave me a point, commenting I shared my mother's skill in potions. I blushed, looked down, and wrote down in my potions book to stir three extra times plus another porcupine quill.

I wrote down what I remembered, then copied it neatly for Cho.

A fourth year came in, saying Professor Dumbledore needed me.

I haven't done anything wrong, maybe it's about Cho?

Professor Dumbledore looked at me, a twinkle in his eye. "Lily, please, sit down."

I studied the silver instruments on his desk, fascinated. "What did you need me for, sir?"

"Before your parents died, they set up a special gift for when you started Hogwarts. I was to give them to you when you started." He lifted a case and opened it. It was holding little vials. There was definitely more space than there should have been. "Undetectable Extension charm?" I asked.

He nodded. "These are memories. Your parent's memories."

My mouth fell open. I was finally going to be able to know my parents, in a way. "When... how do I see them?"

"This. It's a pensive, and allows you to view memories in great detail. I, once a week, am going to allow you to use it for an hour or so." he opened a cabinet showing a basin holding a silvery substance that was not exactly liquid or gas.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. "This is wonderful!" I whispered.

"Would you like to start now?" he asked kindly.

I nodded. "Yes, please, sir.

First Memory

There was a small boy, holding a toy broomstick. He looked like Harry, except for the eyes. His eyes looked like Derrin's almost exactly.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Mummy! Look what I got!" he shouted.

A woman with eyes like him and curly, grey streaked, brown hair looked up. "Where did you find that, James?"

"The closet!" he shouted triumphantly.

She sighed. "That was going to be your Christmas present."

"Then you can get me another present," he said matter-of-factly.

She smiled indulgingly at him. "Charlus!" she called. "James got into his Christmas gifts!"

A balding man that looked very much like Dad, only older, a wider nose, and light brown eyes, came into view. "James, what are we to do with you?"

"Play hide and seek!" he shouted excitedly, then ran off. I followed, as he navigated the spacious house with expertise. He climbed to the top of a closet, which had brown, paper-wrapped objects. He crawled down the shelf, curling up into a ball, pulling an old quilt over him. After a few minutes, he grew impatient and stuck his head out, and yelled, "Come and find me!" before covering back up.

A few minutes passed, and his Mum started calling, "James! Iris is coming over with Aunt Theokleia and Uncle Gregor are here! If you want to play with Iris, you have to come now!"

He scrambled down, falling the last meter, and getting back up to his feet.

"Rissy! Aunty 'Kleia! Uncle Greg!" he ran over. The family of three appeared. One, the Aunt, looked suspiciously like Professor Snape, only with completely grey eyes and, if possible, an even narrower nose and face. The Uncle had warm, blue eyes and reddish brown hair. I looked at Iris, and realized her to _be_ Professor Snape. She was about the right age, too.

Iris and James ran outside, James telling her all about his new toy broomstick.

"Please, Jamie? I really want a turn!" she begged, and he finally relented and handed her the broom.

"Whee!" she shouted, flying in circles a few feet above his head. "Thanks! This is so cool!"

"I know! It's my Christmas present!" he told her.

"But isn't Christmas isn't for a long time?" she said, looking puzzled.

"I found it in the closet." he explained.

She nodded sagely. "Mums and Dads always hide presents in closets."

They sat in silence, looking fidgety and bored.

"Let's play Hogwarts!" She shouted.

"I'll be the Griifindor, and you'll be... the Slytherin." he said.

"Okay," she said happily.

He looked annoyed, probably that she didn't blow up at having to be the Slytherin.

"Let's do potions!" she grinned.

"But I don't _like _potions!" he whined.

"You do when we put sweets in it," she cocked her head to the side.

He perked up. "Every flavor beans?"

"Chocolate frogs. Licorice wands." she grinned, reaching into her backpack and pulling out handful after handful of wizarding sweets.

James ran inside and came back with a small, silver cauldron. "Here! Put it in here!" he shouted.

She nodded, carefully counting out beans and placing them in. "Now stir clockwise 3 times," she said importantly.

He started to stir.

"No! No! The other way!" she shrieked.

He glared and continued.

She continued to tell him directions, then she took out spoons and they started eating the soupy mixture.

Everything rippled, then changed. They all looked a few years older, maybe eight or nine.

It must've been my mother and Iris. The Defense teacher, not the potions master.

They were playing on a swingset, wrapped up in scarves and cloves, happily chattering about Lily's birthday party.

Iris jumped from the swing, landing in a melting pile of snow, slipping, then righting herself with a laugh.

Lily ran to her side, concerned.

"I'm alright!" Iris insisted. "Let's go play that game you like. The one where you kick the ball."

"Football," she reminded her, going over and picking up a checkered, round ball. "And you're not allowed to catch it. Or touch the ball with your hands."

She kicked the ball over, the blond haired girl dodging it.

"No! You're supposed to _kick _the ball! It won't hurt you!" Lily placed a hand to her forehead.

Iris blushed. "Sorry. I'll get Tuney, and watch you two play."

Lily nodded. "If you're sure you want to watch."

Iris nodded, looking a bit relieved, and ran off, coming back with another blond girl I recognized as Aunt Petunia.

"Bring it on, Lily!" she looked a few years older, her eyes big and blue. She actually looked pretty when she was younger!

Lily kicked the ball expertly, Petunia running, kicking it, and sending the ball into the bushes behind her.

They seemed pretty evenly matched, Lily having natural talent and Petunia having the skill that comes with lots of practice.

Iris fell asleep on the bench, sitting up whenever the ball came close to her.

I watched memory after childhood memory, until I found myself back in Dumbledore's office.

I hugged him. "Thank you, sir!"

He patted my head and told me to hurry down to lunch.

_**Review! They make me feel obligated to continue!**_


End file.
